A Potter family Morning
by cpt.handel
Summary: It's Saturday and like most families, the Potter's want to sleep in. However, with James, Albus and Lily, nothing can ever be so easy. Very light and fluffy with an extra helping of warm fuzzies.


It is a seldom understood but wholly remarkable fact that a single event can change one's life so completely that the said life wouldn't be recognized by a past self. Alexandrina Victoria of Kent was a rather sickly and unimportant adolescent girl with little prospect of a remarkable future. Then, her Uncle died childless and she became the first in line for the throne of England and later became Her Royal Highness, Queen Victoria. Albert Einstein was a slow boy who eventually rose to the career of patent clerk. Than, after publishing a paper on the physics of the development of Light, Mr. Einstein would gradually become one of the most recognized scientists in history. Harry James Potter was just a baby with two very loving parents. Then one evening, the Dark Lord Voldemort came to his house and killed his parents but was stopped dead by the baby Harry. 10 Years later, the same insignificant boy lay belly down on the floor of a tiny shack on a small island in the North Sea, gazing up at a large man who had just knocked down the wooden door into the room. Another 6 years later that same boy, who was then a young man, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort for the final time, securing peace for the world. One might say that anyone of these events changed young Potter's life so completely, such as those great people previously mentioned and from a certain perspective, they would be right. However, from the perspective of one, Harry Potter, the point that utterly and completely brought his life into new meaning was the morning he discovered himself to be a father.

8 years after the birth of his first son, Harry Potter lay, fast asleep in his bed on a Saturday morning. The successes of his life had left Harry relatively, if not certainly, wealthy. His wife, Ginny had also had some success as a professional Quidditch player and now as a correspondent for the daily profit. As such, they had quite a lovely house just outside the small town of Middleton in Suffolk. It was a gloriously bright morning, although that could not be seen from the room as the thick curtains were drawn, hiding the slumbering couple from the rays of the sun. The room wasn't very large. It was big enough to hold the large bed along with a pair of squishy armchairs near the window, and a small, black fireplace which was not in use during these summer months. The bed, was large but light in coloring and fabric with big, fluffy pillows scattered across it's surface and white sheets intermingling with the light blue comforter that lay, bunched and crumpled across the couple. Harry and Ginny dosed softly, her right arm and chin resting on his rising chest.

As the they continued in their dreaming, a soft click sounded from the side of the room, and a faint ray of light fell across the darkened bed as a young boy peered in. He gazed at the two, his small forehead wrinkled in concentration. Without warning, he turned back into the hall, and pulled his pajama shirt out of the grip of his younger brother who had been trying to yank him out of the room.

"Stop it Al!" Whispered the boy furiously to his younger brother.

"Come on James. Leave it be. Mummy and Dad are sleeping."

"Come off it! I'm just checking to see if they might wake up soon." At that, James gave his brother a wicked grin and launched himself into the room, yelling good morning to his startled parents as he flopped onto their bed.

"Whas goin on? Is there a fire?" Said Harry hastily as he sat up in bed.

"No Dad! It's Saturday. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, I see YOUR son has come to wish you good morning." Said Ginny, as she yawned and turned over in her covers snuggling back into bed.

"MY son? As I recall, you seemed to claim him as your own yesterday when he levitated the salt shaker fall into Al's lap."

"So we trade off every other day than." Mumbled Ginny. Meanwhile, their oldest son bounced across the bed, proclaiming the day and tackling his groggy father every other turn. The door suddenly banged open with a load crash as an angry looking little girl stepped into the room, her hands resting decidedly on her hips.

"Excuse me?!" She said authoritatively. "I was trying to sleep!" She glared up with pursed and angry lips at the beds occupants, all seeming to ignore her shouting.

"Lily, don't shout." Said young Albus, who had now officially joined the family party.

"I WILL shout!" She yelled. A pillow came flying from the bed and Lily fell back onto the floor, tears rimming her delicate, green eyes. She looked at her oldest brother, the thrower of the projectile and, summoning the fire that had temporarily taken it's leave, jumped onto the bed, where she tackled him.

"Now, you two..." Said Harry, as he pulled the grappling pair apart. "None of that now. Ginny, will you lend a hand?"

"Sorry, I'm on vacation." She mumbled again into her pillow, a small smile rising across her cheeks. Her daughter, who had been struggling to free herself from her fathers grip, seeing her mother now seemed to take a completely different tone on whatever matter had upset her, and, finally wriggling free, snuggled into the covers beside her mother and began to tangle her fingers into Ginny's fiery red hair. James seemed to take this as a complete sign of weakness and tackled his father again.

Albus, who had been standing cautiously near the door, now began to approach the bed, obviously wanting to join the fun, but still unsure of how to actually do it. Harry, noticing his youngest sons dilemma, climbed out of bed and scooped the six year old into his arms and carried him into the throng. There was only one left now, and the only question that could be asked was how soon would James take control of the matter.

"Is Teddy up? Hinted Harry, beginning to tickle Albus's belly. The little boy shrilled with laughter as he half tried to pull away from his father.

"Not yet." Said James, an obvious grin of mischief crossing his face. "I'll go get him!" he jumped off the bed and hurtled down the hall.

"Wait James! Let him sleep- oh why even bother?" Said Ginny as she rose from the bed rapping her arms around her daughter. From just down the hall they heard a loud yell, a thump and then another yell from a different voice.

"OUT JAMES!" Came the angry voice of Teddy Lupin.

There were some more noises of struggle before James arrived back in his parents bedroom, a disgruntled looking Teddy in toe. James jumped onto the bed where he began to throw more pillows at his father's godson. Teddy, who had been staying with the Potter's during his summer holidays from Hogwarts easily blended in with the family. Although his shockingly blue hair made him stand out, the way he behaved with the other Potter children suggested nothing but a deep sibling bond. He plummeted onto the bed where he began to pummel James with a spare pillow. James jumped from his father's arms to join in the wrestling.

"I think I'll get breakfast ready and let you you deal with the 3 amigos." Whispered Ginny in Harry's ear as she slided off the bed.

"Coward!" Harry called after her, before joining in on his children's wrestling match. These were his Saturdays, and he lived for them.

Which was not nearly, but close enough to...

THE END

A/N: Just a bit of Fluff to give you warm fuzzies. It works for me anyway. In case you need an age range, Teddy is 12, James 8, Albus 6 and Lily is 4 (I think /). This is based off my Saturday morning experiences when I was little and me and my three brothers would wrestle in my parents bed at like 7 in the morning. Good times. Anyway Read and Review please! Cheers!


End file.
